


Bring Me Back To You

by lucasashtons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ashton is twenty one, Luke is seventeen almost eighteen in this, M/M, but there are some year round schools that do that so, i am aware that some schools are not in session in july, so I guess underage but not really idk, that's the kind of school luke attends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasashtons/pseuds/lucasashtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke woke up, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he was not in his room. For one thing, he did not remember ever painting his bedroom walls a dark shade of blue, nor did he have white curtains. In fact he didn’t even have curtains at all on his bedroom window. The nightstand beside him was an unorganized mess containing various gum wrappers, a glasses case, and two drumsticks, which further confused because he didn’t even know how to play the drums. He didn’t even own a drum kit. </p>
<p>or where on your twenty first birthday you switch bodies for 24 hours with the person that is meant to be your soul mate and Luke and Ashton are confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/gifts).



> I love writing soul mate fic way too much
> 
> this goes out to Ellie, my wifey

When Luke woke up, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he was not in his room. For one thing, he did not remember ever painting his bedroom walls a dark shade of blue, nor did he have white curtains. In fact he didn’t even have curtains at all on his bedroom window. The nightstand beside him was an unorganized mess containing various gum wrappers, a glasses case, and two drumsticks, which further confused because he didn’t even know how to play the drums. He didn’t even own a drum kit.

 

He rubbed his eyes before noticing that his vision was quite blurry. Far away objects were all fuzzy and he had to strain his eyes to read the names of the bands on the posters ahead of him, bands he listened to but didn’t own posters of. He reached for the nightstand where the glasses case stood before pulling out the spectacles and sliding them onto his face. His vision cleared up almost immediately and while that should have made him smile, the fact that he could see, his confusion stayed put and shoved the smile back until further notice.

 

He was about to get up and scope out his whereabouts when the door to the unknown bedroom was thrown open by an angry, red haired boy who looked about Luke’s age, holding up an empty milk carton.

 

“JESUS FUCK ASH I CANT BELIEVE YOU PLACED AN EMPTY CARTON OF MILK BACK IN THE FRIDGE AGAIN” the boy yelled, tossing the empty milk carton at the ground. Luke watched it bounce until it hit the bass drum of the kit that was in the corner of the room and now Luke was really confused. One, who the hell was Ash, and two why did this guy think he was them?

 

“Um, who are you?” Luke questioned, still trying to figure out his surroundings.

 

Red haired boy frowns. “Michael? Mikey? Christ Ashton I’ve been your best friend since we were practically in diapers. We moved in together about two years ago, and okay I know it’s early in the morning, but Jesus fuck you could at least _try_ and remember my name.”

 

Luke blinked. “No, I’m Luke, I have no idea who you are. My best friend is Calum, who I have known since I was in kindergarten. We are in high school and my mom would kill me if I moved out and lived with him.” He didn’t understand anything at the moment. Honestly he just wanted to go back to sleep and pray that this was all just a really weird dream.

 

Michael’s eyes widen and he runs out of the room, only to come back a few seconds later holding a calendar. “Ash, or Luke, whoever the hell you are,” he shakes his head in confusion before turning back to the calendar. “Do you know what today is? The exact date?” He looks as if he knows something Luke doesn’t and it’s kind of scaring Luke.

 

“It’s July 7th, right?”

 

“Yes!” Michael says excitedly and Luke is just so confused because _what the hell is going on._ He looks down at his hands and it suddenly dawns on him that his hands are not that big. He feels hairs tickling his forehead and runs a hand through them noticing that, um, his hair is not that long, nor curly. Now he was really freaking out because he knew for sure that this was not a dream. He looks back up at Michael, who is smiling so wide it’s scaring him.

 

“It’s Ashton’s twenty first birthday today!” the boy cheers and Luke still has no idea who this Ashton guy is, but the words ‘twenty first birthday’ bring a wave of realization onto him. It was something he had known about since the age of three, something his mother explained to him.

 

On your twenty first birthday you were to switch bodies with the person meant to be your soul mate for twenty four hours. After those twenty four hours were up you could switch back with the knowledge of your soul mate’s life, who they are, what they look like, etc. Luke thought it was strange and wanted an explanation as to how that came to be but he has never gotten one.

 

And now it was happening to him even though he still had a couple of days before he turned _eighteen._

“Michael?” Luke spoke, still not used to the heavy accent his soul mate’s body had. “Um, how old are you?”

 

“I’m turning nineteen in November,” Michael explained, taking a seat by Luke on the bed. “I moved in with you, er, Ashton when I was sixteen. My parents were moving to Canberra and I didn’t want to move so they let me live with Ashton since he was ‘responsible’.” He laughed and walked over to the drum kit where the empty milk carton was resting. “So, um, Ashton didn’t really have anything important to do today that I am aware of so you have nothing to worry about there. I was making breakfast but we are out of milk to you want to head to the diner across the street?”

 

Luke nodded, feeling his stomach rumble. “Food would be good, yeah.” He got up and changed out of his pajamas, thought it took a while to figure out where this Ashton guy held all of his clothing. Luke was just relived that they wore almost the same type of clothing so he didn’t feel completely different. He tied one of the various bandanas around his head in an attempt to get the curls out of his face before sliding on some boots and stopping in front of mirror to make sure he looked okay and-

 

_Whoa_

Luke caught himself at a loss of words at his reflection. His soul mate was beautiful, honey curls pouring out of the bandana he put on. Sparkling hazel eyes behind the glasses he wore and dimples indented into his cheeks as he tried on a smile, which was almost blinding. It was official: Luke had switched bodies with the human embodiment of everything beautiful.

 

“Ash-“he heard Michael curse at himself. “I mean Luke come on! I’m hungry and you will not like me when I’m starving!” He walked into the room and noticed Luke staring into the mirror. “Ah, you finally look at yourself.”

 

Luke nodded, still at a loss of words as he brought his fingers up to his face and traced the shape of it. He had some slight stubble on his chin and he made himself smile again just so he could see the beautiful dimples his soul mate had. He saw Michael roll his eyes and pulled away from the mirror.

 

“Yeah, Ash is a pretty good looking guy,” Michael admitted before grabbing Luke’s arm and dragging him towards the door so they could go eat. “So, Ashton and I go to this diner a lot so a lot of people are just going to assume you are Ashton, so I’ll do all the talking, alright?” Luke nodded and Michael continued. “Okay, there is also this girl in there, she works the cashier and her name is Natalie. She flirts with Ashton almost every single day despite the fact that she has already swapped bodies with her soul mate. That day was the only day she didn’t attempt to give Ashton her number, mainly because the person she swapped with was a boy who thought Ashton looked like his brother.”

 

Luke chuckled as they entered the diner and as soon as the door was closed behind them a girl, who Luke assumed was Natalie, was waving at them from behind the counter.

 

“Hey Michael, Ashton!” she chirped, waving her fingers flirtatiously at the two of them. “Was wondering what time you were going to come in today, you usually come in earlier than this?” She batted her eyes at Luke and he found himself feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. She must have noticed how uneasy he was because she put her hand down and looked at Michael. “Everything alright with him?”

 

Michael smirked. “Natalie, I would like you to meet Luke, Ashton’s soul mate.” He shook Luke’s shoulders a bit and Luke gave her a shy smile before noticing her face change expressions from flirty and concerned to disinterest. “Yeah, we are just going to go take our seats and wait for Maura to come take our orders. Have a nice day Natalie!” He guided Luke towards a booth in the back, where he noticed on the corner of the table there were names carved into the side.

 

“Maura basically decided that Ash and I are the only ones who could have this table,” Michael explained, pointing to the carved names. “So we carved our names into it to make it official. Maura owns this place so it wasn’t like we could get into any trouble for it.” A waitress comes by with two mugs and fills them coffee before walking away, Luke grabbing the cup eagerly and taking a drink.

 

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite boys in the whole wide world!” an older woman smiled as she stood in front of their booth, a notepad in her hands. Her greying hair was pulled back into a curly, messy bun and her eyes were friendly as they scanned over Luke before her smile turned a little into a frown. “You alright Ashton you seem a little different today.”

 

“Maura, this isn’t Ashton,” Michael explained. “This is Ashton’s soul mate, Luke. I’m trying to get him to see a day in the life of one Ashton Irwin before he switches back tomorrow.” Luke watched as Maura put a hand over her heart and the bright smile returned to her face.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you!” She beamed, holding out her hand. “I’m Maura, the owner of this diner, though I’m assuming Michael has already told you that. How old are you?”

 

Luke felt comfortable around her, her friendly personality and cheerful smile reminding him of his mother in a way. He introduced himself to her over the course of an hour, telling her where he lived, his age, and he even told little stories about his own family. He wondered how his family was currently reacting to the fact that another person was in their son’s body at the moment and Maura explained her tale of how she and her husband switched bodies and what occurred during their time.

 

“It was very nice meeting you today Maura,” Luke said as he pulled out his wallet and placed a tip on the table. “I can see why Michael and Ashton like you so much.”

 

“Well it was very nice to meet you too Luke, Ashton is a very lucky boy. I can’t wait for you both to switch back and meet each other I know you’ll love him once you really get to know him.” Maura placed a kiss on Luke’s cheek and hugged him before sending him and Michael away with a small wave and the bright smile that Luke learned never really left her face. They began walking back towards Michael and Ashton’s apartment and began talking more about little things, trying to get to know each other and Luke is pretty sure that once he switches back into his own body, he wants to be best friends with Michael.

 

He’s hoping Calum doesn’t mind.

 

*

 

“Luke!”

 

Ashton groaned at the sudden yelling that arose him from his sleep. He had no idea who this Luke kid was but from the sound of it whoever yelled his name sounded really pissed. He yawned a bit before snuggling further into the pillow, licking his lips when he felt cool metal against his bottom lip. Ashton frowned, opening his eyes and rising from the bed.

 

This was most definitely not his bedroom.

 

“Yes, you!” the voice said again and Ashton turned his attention towards the doorway where a tan skinned boy was standing, his arms folded with a frustrated look on his face. “Come on dipshit we have school today in case you forgot and our presentation is due at the end of the day so we need to actually attend.”

 

Ashton blinked. He knew this was going to happen, he knew when he turned twenty one that this was what the universe did but that didn’t mean he was ready for it. He had completely forgotten about the entire soul mate thing last night before he went to bed. He wondered how Michael was handling it right now and he really hoped that his soul mate was okay with spending an entire day with Michael because sometimes even Ashton had a hard time with it.

The boy was still staring at him and Ashton realized that he should probably make an attempt to move and get dressed. He slid himself out of the bed and once his feet touched the ground he almost stumbled over them because _whoa he was really tall._ He noticed the boy quirk an eyebrow at him in confusion.

 

“You alright Luke?” he asked, the frustration leaving his face and being replaced with concern. “You look really confused right now everything alright?”

 

“No?” Ashton spoke and wow his soul mate’s voice was so beautiful and deep. “I, um, I don’t know? I’m not really sure how to navigate.” And that was not really the word he was looking for but he was going to roll with it.

 

The boy still looked confused. “Right foot, then left foot, it’s not that hard Lukey.” He chuckled before pulling a pair of skinny jeans out of the drawer and a band shirt, tossing them towards Ashton. “Here, I made it a little easier for you. Now can you hurry and get dressed so we are not late?”

 

“Lukey?” Ashton asked, testing the name out on his tongue and it was so adorable. He wondered if this was his soul mate’s best friend or brother calling him that. He hoped it wasn’t a boyfriend, because that would be a little hard to explain in the end.

 

“Yeah, that is your nickname bud,” the boy’s confused expression came back. “Are you sure you are alright? You’re acting like a different person.” Ashton watched as realization suddenly hit the boy and his eyes widened. “Oh holy shit, you’re not Luke are you?”

 

Ashton nodded. “I’m Ashton, I uh, I guess I’m Luke’s soul mate?”

 

“Calum, Luke’s best friend,” and Ashton let out a sigh of relief that made Calum laugh. “It’s nice to meet you Ashton, sorry about yelling at you earlier I really thought you were Luke.”

 

“It’s okay,” Ashton assured him, pulling the shirt over his head and adjusting it. “Is there a mirror around here that I could look in? I want to see what my soul mate looks like.” Calum led him towards a bathroom, where a long mirror rested in front of the large counter space. Ashton looked at the reflection that was a total stranger and the first thing his eyes were drawn to were, well, the beautiful sparkling blue they were. There were various shades of blue swimming around in his eyes and Ashton couldn’t believe how beautiful his soul mate’s eyes were. He looked down at his lips and saw the lip ring he felt this morning, the moment he knew he wasn’t in his body. His hair was flattened from sleep and it was a blond color.

 

“Luke usually quiffs it up,” Calum explained, grabbing some hair gel from the cupboard behind them and running hand through the blond hair really quickly. Ashton looked at his appearance now and smiled at how handsome his soul mate was. “You ready to go now? Luke really can’t be late again because of me or the principal said he would make sure we never had classes with each other for the rest of the year.”

Ashton nodded, taking one last glance at his reflection before following Calum outside and into the car, where they sped off towards the high school. He observed his fingers, playing with the ring that rested on one of his fingers. His arms were lined with bracelets and he bit his lips again, feeling the cool metal.

 

“I can do all the talking for a presentation,” Calum told him as they pulled up to the school, which Ashton noticed was the he attend back when he was in school. That was a relief, at least he would have some familiarity. “All you need to do is stand there and look pretty.” They both exited the car and headed towards the school building, Calum further explaining Luke’s schedule and things he needed to know before Calum let him loose. “We don’t have our first class together, but you can text me if there is an issue. Seriously, I will help you.” He waved goodbye and Ashton took a deep breath before entering the classroom and sliding into a seat.

 

It was weird being back in high school for a day. Ashton was suddenly remembering why he was so happy to graduate: this class was absolute hell. He couldn’t believe his soul mate was in Calculus and he almost shed tears of happiness when the bell rang and the teacher never once called on him to answer a question.

 

He met back up with Calum at lunch, where he began asking questions all about this Luke guy. Apparently he was about to turn eighteen in a week, not to mention graduation was right around the corner. “Four more days of this and we are out!” Calum had told him with a smile. “Our school is a year round thing, so we have school over the summer which sucks. Then again, I no longer have to complain about this after four days are up so,” he shoved the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth. “Anything else you want to know?”

 

Ashton nodded. “Luke, what was his view on this entire soul mates thing?” Ashton knew what his view was: he had been nervous as hell about the entire thing. Before he went to bed the night before he had completely forgotten that he would be swapping bodies with someone the next day.

 

“He was pretty quiet about it honestly,” Calum said, taking his tray and dumping it in the garbage. “He didn’t talk about it much with me, so I’m not really sure how he feels about the current situation.” He continued on about other things about Luke, how he played guitar and they were in a band, desperately looking for a drummer and another guitarist to level them out. Calum even admitted that he had someone in mind for the guitarist spot, but wasn’t sure how to ask.

 

“I met him at a party,” he had said as they got dressed for P.E. “He was one of those douchebags that thought it would be funny to bring a guitar and play. He started playing ‘Wonderwall’ and I kind of took pity on him because dear god why would he play that and why was he doing this. I felt so bad!”

 

Ashton laughed. “That reminds me of my friend Michael. He got invited to a party and when he found out that it was a costume party he decided to go as ‘the douchebag that plays Wonderwall without being asked’.”

 

Calum’s eyes go wide. “That’s exactly what he told me he was doing! Holy shit!” Ashton found himself laughing because honestly _what were the odds._ He found himself enjoying being around Calum and was relieved that the tan boy was going to get along with Michael whenever they met.

 

The rest of the school day went smoothly: Calum did all the talking on the presentation that he was supposed to do with Luke and Ashton was glad that no one came up to him thinking he was Luke. He had no idea what he would have done in that situation. They were heading out to the parking lot when suddenly Ashton found himself being tossed into one of the metal lockers, the lock on it digging into his back painfully.

 

“Hemmings!” some guy breathed into his face and Ashton felt like he was going to vomit. “If I remember correctly you were supposed to be tutoring me during lunch today? What happened with that huh?” Ashton groaned in pain when the guy released his grip, allowing the lock to get out of his back.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Ashton replied honestly, rubbing his back because ow locker locks hurt like hell. “I, uh,” he tried to figure out what to say, honestly anything so this guy didn’t slam him back into the locker but nothing was coming to his head. Luckily Calum came to his rescue, shoving the guy backwards and away from Ashton.

 

“Would you lay off Sean?” Calum spat at the guy. “Luke isn’t exactly himself today and I don’t think shoving him into a locker is going to make it any better.”

 

Sean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. If I end up not being able to get my diploma in four days I’m coming for you Hemmings.” He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and walked off, leaving Ashton with confused expression. Did that really just happen? He was sure that this kind of thing only happened in the movies.

 

“You alright?” Calum asked him, picking Ashton’s backpack back up and handing it to him. Ashton slid the straps over his shoulders and nodded. “I forgot about Sean, he’s always been kind of a dick to Luke.”

 

“Luke is bullied?” Ashton asked as they got into Calum’s car.

 

Calum shrugged. “I guess you could say that? It’s mostly Sean honestly.” He starts the car and begins to pull out of the parking lot. “Sean and Luke used to date, and when Luke broke up with him, Sean took it pretty badly and ever since then he’s just been a gigantic dick to him.”

 

“Oh,” Ashton mumbled. “Why did he end it?”

Calum shrugged. “Luke never really told me, just said that he didn’t feel like he wanted to be with Sean anymore was all.” He pulls up to Luke’s house and sighs. “Wish I could stick around longer but I have a lot of stuff to do today. If you need me to answer any questions just text me?”

 

Ashton nodded before getting out of the car and waving goodbye to Calum. As soon as the boy was out of sight he heard someone yell Luke’s name and turned towards the sidewalk, where Sean was standing with his hands in his pockets. Ashton swallowed and as much as he wanted to he couldn’t exactly pretend like he didn’t hear the boy yell for Luke, after all he did turn around.

 

“Babe I’m really sorry about today,” Sean said as he walked up and no Ashton was not going to deal with this. After all he wasn’t sure exactly what ‘this’ even was. “I completely understand that you have a life that doesn’t include me anymore. It hurts but I understand and I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.” He reached his hand out to touch Ashton’s face and Ashton jumped back.

 

“Please don’t touch me,” Ashton said, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. “I’m just going to go inside, okay? My mom wanted to talk to me about graduation plans.” He began backing up when he felt someone grip his wrist and he was suddenly flipped around, Sean’s lips pressed to his. Ashton squealed before pushing the other boy away. “Don’t fucking do that ever again? What is wrong with you?” He aggressively rubbed his lips because _who the fuck did this guy think he was?_

 

Oh yeah, he thought he was Luke.

 

“Luke, baby…”

 

“No!” Ashton yelled at Sean. “I am not Luke okay? I haven’t been Luke all day! My name is Ashton, I’m Luke’s _soul mate._ Please don’t try to kiss me again and after today don’t bother trying to kiss Luke again because there is no way in hell I am going to let you even near him if that’s how it’s going to end.” He flipped Sean the bird before marching into his house, furious.

 

“Luke!” a woman’s voice called and Ashton groaned because _fuck_ he forgot about Luke’s parents being here. “I was thinking we could all go out for dinner, does that sound good to you?” a woman came into view from the kitchen and she took in Ashton’s angry expression. “Rough day?”

 

Ashton nodded. “Yeah, you could definitely say that.”

 

The woman smiled. “More reason to go out and eat tonight! You can pick the restaurant, as long as it is not Mexican food again, I don’t need your father complaining about how his stomach reacts to that again.”

 

Ashton couldn’t help but chuckle and he nodded. “Chinese sounds good?”

 

Luke’s mother nodded. “Alright, well why don’t you go get changed and then we will head over there.” She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking towards one of the other rooms and Ashton couldn’t help but smile. He trailed up the stairs and hurriedly changed his clothes, stopping every once and a while to check himself out in the mirror.

 

Luke was skinny, but he did have some muscle that Ashton really couldn’t help but admire as he gazed at his reflection. His soul mate really was beautiful, and Ashton hoped that when he got back into his own body that it wouldn’t be too hard to find him again.

 

Then again, how were they going to introduce themselves to each other? Ashton wasn’t exactly all into the whole ‘fate’ thing but what if that was how it was going to be? Should he just let the universe lead him to Luke on its own or should he openly search for him the moment they get their bodies back?

 

“Luke let’s go!” Luke’s mother yelled up the stairs and Ashton shook his head before throwing a shirt on real quick and dashing down the stairs to meet with the rest of Luke’s family.

 

*

 

“We are going out tonight!” Michael announced, flopping down on the couch in the living room of the apartment. Luke looked over at the red haired boy from his spot on the other side of the couch, having been reading through a book that Michael said Ashton enjoyed. (“ _The Picture of Dorian Gray?”_ “Yeah, he freaking loves Oscar Wilde”)

 

“And why is that?” Luke asked, placing a mark of his own in the book. He had been doing this ever since they got back from the diner: leaving little notes and marks on Ashton’s things so that Ashton knew who he was. This one had a lyric from one of Luke’s favorite songs written on it. _Don’t waste your time on me, you’re already the voice inside my head._

“I feel like it,” Michael replied, plucking the book from Luke’s hands and placing it on the coffee table. “Ashton and I usually go out on his birthday anyway and since Ashton is not here, at least not his actual self, I’m going to take you out for his birthday dinner.” He pulls Luke up from the couch and grabs some car keys. “I hope you like Chinese because that is Ashton’s favorite food and that’s what we are going to eat.”

 

Luke smiled. “I love Chinese food!” He quickly grabbed the small pad of sticky notes from where he had set them earlier and wrote that down, sticking it to the fridge before they left and headed towards the Chinese restaurant.

 

*

 

It was a pretty small restaurant outside of town, family owned and the perfect spot for family dinners. Right now Ashton sat at a dining table with the rest of Luke’s family, which included his two older brothers. Ashton has remained quiet throughout most of the dinner, not really sure what to say and having yet to bring up the fact that _he wasn’t Luke._

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Jack brings up to him with an elbow in the side. “Everything alright? Mom said that she heard you and Sean arguing in the front yard again. Do I have to kick that kid’s ass again?” One thing Ashton had learned about Jack was that he was awfully protective over his little brother. It reminded him of how he was with his younger siblings.

 

“Um,” Ashton nibbled at the lip ring again, something he had been doing a lot during the dinner. “Actually, I think it’s about time I come out and say this.” He looks around at Luke’s family, all of them having placed down their silverware so they could have all of their attention on Ashton and his next words. “I’m not Luke.”

 

It was Ben that caught on first. “Holy shit.” A large smile grew across his face as he clapped a hand on Ashton’s shoulder. “I honestly thought this wouldn’t be for a couple more years not days before he turned eighteen!”

 

Ashton smiled sheepishly as the rest of the family smiled at him and began asking him questions, all of them intrigued with the person that was supposed to be their Luke’s soul mate. It was right then, surrounded by all of the questions and introductions, that Ashton locked eyes with himself from across the room.

 

It was weird, seeing yourself from someone’s else’s body. Ashton recognized Michael almost immediately, the bright red hair and loud voice hard to ignore. Yet there he was, well, his body was, with him and it was _just so weird._

“Excuse me for a moment,” Ashton said, getting up from the table and walking hesitantly over to the table Michael and his soul mate were sitting at. Should he do this? He almost found himself stopping and turning back around and going back to the table. Should he meet his soul mate this way or should he have fate do the work? Let them last the last few hours of the day before turning back and then find each other then?

 

His choice was suddenly made for him when Michael turned and saw him standing there, which made his soul mate turn and their eyes widened.

 

“Oh my god,” Luke said, taking in the person standing before him. “Y-You’re me. You’re here and holy shit.” He got up from the booth and stood in front of himself with a frown. “Am I really that tall?”

 

Ashton couldn’t help but laugh. It was weird, seeing his body being controlled by someone that wasn’t him, hearing his own voice talking back at him _all of this was so strange._ He chuckled along with the guy before smiling.

“I don’t’ know about you, but I find it nice being tall for once,” he commented, ruffling Luke’s hair. “Michael here always calls me short and it’s been annoying.”

 

Michael frowned. “Hey, it was out of love!”

 

Ashton found himself staring at his soul mate again and stuck out his hand. “I’m your soul mate, Ashton. It’s nice to meet you finally. I’m sure this will be less weird once we are back into each other’s bodies.”

 

Luke shook his hand and laughed. “I’m sure it will. Besides that, it’s really nice to meet you too. What are the odds we would both end up here huh?”

 

Luke’s family must have noticed the commotion because suddenly all of them were standing around the booth and Jack and Ben were looking over Ashton’s body in confusion. “Um, everything alright?”

 

Luke nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine guys,” he chuckled when Jack and Ben looked over at him in confusion and shock. “It’s me, Luke guys. I mean, obviously not _me_ me but you get the point.”

 

Ben observed him for a couple of seconds. “This is so fucking weird.”

 

“You find it weird?” Luke asked with a snort. “Try waking up one morning and have no idea where the hell you are and suddenly realizing that even though you still have a good three years before this was supposed to happen, it happened earlier on. I felt like I lost my sanity.”

 

Ashton nodded. “It was really strange waking up and not being yourself.” He grinned at Luke again. “I know that we just met and it’s supposed to be some grand moment but can we just continue this tomorrow, when we are back in each other’s bodies?”

 

Luke nodded. “I would really love that. Plus, I really want to kiss you for some reason and honestly that’s really weird considering you are, uh, me right now.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his face red with embarrassment.

 

“That’s alright,” he hurriedly pecks Luke’s forehead. “I will go as far as that and that’s it.” He turns to Michael. “Hey Mikey, forgot to tell you this morning that we are out of milk.”

 

Michael snorted. “Already yelled at Luke here for that but thanks for telling me that now asshat.” He gave Ashton a friendly smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay? For right now just get to know your soul mate’s family enough for them to really freaking like you.”

 

Ashton laughed before turning back to Luke. “Tomorrow.”

 

Luke smiled. “Yeah, tomorrow.”

 

*

 

Tomorrow came faster than the two boys expected.

 

Ashton awoke and was thankful to be back in his own body. Luke’s body was way too hard to navigate with how lanky the boy was, not to mention how tall. It was hard to move and frankly he didn’t really like being that tall despite what he had said before.

 

The first thing he had noticed when he woke up was that there were sticky notes almost everywhere in his handwriting. He observed the first one, which was sticking to the lamp on his nightstand. ‘ _I have this exact same lamp shade! – Your Soul Mate’_

Ashton has decided that Luke was extremely cute.

 

He read the rest of them as his day went along, all of them ranging from ‘ _You have the most amazing taste in music!’_ tolong rambles that made Ashton blush completely red. The one he found on his drum kit for example:

 

‘ _Have you ever had sex with someone on these drums? Because that would be really fucking hot. I mean, this was a little too much information but I figured since we are soul mates it wouldn’t matter and you would just think ‘aw okay’ or you could think I’m totally disgusting in which I probably should not put this note on here.’_

Yeah, Luke was extremely cute.

 

It was now one o’clock, the designated time the two of them had decided on last night before they both left the restaurant. They had agreed to meet at the diner Ashton and Michael always went to and have lunch together before deciding where they should go from there. (Ashton would be lying if he didn’t say he wanted it to end with him banging Luke against his drum kit but that was entirely up to Luke).

 

Maura had given him a big grin when he walked through the door and he figured she knew exactly what had happened the day before. “I’m assuming you are back in your own body now so I’m going to ask: how was it?”

 

Ashton gave her a smile, accepting the coffee mug she had handed him and he walked over to his and Michael’s booth to sit down. Maura slid into the seat across from him and clasped her hands together, ready for a story. “It was weird, waking up being someone else. I was really confused at first but then once I learned more about him I just…” he smiled and let out a breath. “It’s stupid but I think in that twenty four hour period I fell in love with everything he is. He’s so much like me, minus a few things, but-“He was cut off when the bell to the diner rang and in came Luke.

 

“Is that him?” Maura asked and off of Ashton’s nod she gave him a wide smile. “He’s really handsome Ash, don’t screw this up!” she laughed before heading towards the counter to grab an order pad for when Luke finally sat down. Ashton got up from his spot, hoping to great Luke with a hug before he got to the booth, but instead he got Luke wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his lips to Ashton’s.

 

“What was that for?” Ashton asked, a little breathless by the sudden kiss Luke gave him, as they sat down. “I mean, hello to you too but…”

 

Luke laughed. “I couldn’t resist. When I first saw your reflection when I woke up as you yesterday I thought you were gorgeous and when I finally met you last night after getting to know I really wanted to kiss you? I just didn’t want to kiss you while you were in my body though.”

 

“Understandable,” Ashton replied. “I got your sticky notes.”

 

He didn’t miss the way Luke’s face turned a deep red. “D-did you like them?”

 

Ashton chuckled. “I thought they were really cute, kind of like you.” He bit his lip. “I was especially intrigued by the one I found on my drum kit.”

 

Luke felt his face getting hotter and hotter. “Oh god I thought I threw that one away, I’m so sorry if I over stepped I mean I know that we are soul mates and everything but if that was a step too far I am so fucking sorry.”

 

Ashton laughed and grabbed Luke’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “You are really cute when you ramble and I’m really tempted to kiss you again.” Luke laughed at him and pecked Ashton’s knuckles before turning back to the menu.

 

“Can we at least eat first? I’m starving.” And Ashton couldn’t help but smile because here he was on a Tuesday morning, sitting and eating with his soul mate. Someone who he was meant to be with and well, he really couldn’t wait and see what the rest of his life with Luke would bring.

 

“Wait,” Ashton suddenly said, making Luke put his menu down to look at him. “Don’t you have school today?”

 

“I skipped?” Luke told him, biting and nibbling on his lip.

 

Ashton grinned and put his menu down. “You shouldn’t skip school this close to graduation Luke its bad.”

 

“Are you going to be there?” Luke suddenly asked him, a bright look in his eyes. “I mean I guess you don’t have to be there but I would really love it if my soul mate got to see my graduation.”

“Of course I’m going to be there,” Ashton replied. “I’m going to be yelling and hollering for you when you walk across that stage. I’m going to be so obnoxious I’m probably going to be kicked out and when you finally get off that stage and the graduation is all done I’m going to kiss you right in front of everyone to show people that you are my soul mate.”

 

Luke couldn’t help but blush. “We haven’t known each other that long Ash, don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

 

Ashton gave him a look. “Says the boy who kissed me the minute he walked through the door just five minutes ago? Says the boy who willingly wrote a note begging for me to bang him against my drum kit?”

 

“Okay I will admit I was a bit forward,” Luke grabbed his hands again. “It’s just, I’m really happy that I met you, you know? I have a really good feeling about this entire relationship, don’t you?”

 

Ashton smiled before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips. “I do.”

 

(Graduation Day Ashton didn’t get kicked out for yelling too much, though he did get a lot of dirty looks when he mentioned Luke’s present. Needless to say, Luke got his wish of being banged against Ashton’s drum kit.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :))


End file.
